Big Time Oneshot: However, Whenever
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: "However, or whenever you decide to propose to me, I promise I'll say yes, whether it's at a basketball game, or in sky writing, or like the lame guy in the cheesy movie who hides it in the cake" Future Kogan one shot, inspired by Phoebe and Mike from FRIENDS. Contains guy/guy pairings: don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, once again, thank you so much for your patience, I hope you enjoy this one guys, it makes me all smiley and stuff every time I read it!**

 **So, I was watching FRIENDS, and the Phoebe/Mike storyline when he's trying to propose was like adorable, and then I couldn't help thinking of Kogan :)**

 **Also, this is going to be a massive one shot, because I don't want to put it into a multi chapter story, but if you think it's too long, let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phoebe, or Mike, or any of their storylines, or any of FRIENDS, or BTR**

 **Big Time Oneshot: However, Whenever**

 _However, or whenever you decide to propose to me, I promise I'll say yes, whether it's at a basketball game, or in sky writing, or like the lame guy in the cheesy movie who hides it in the cake..._

"Guys!" Kendall Knight called, knocking on the door of apartment 3G. He heard faint footsteps, and soon he was greeted by his two best friends, hand in hand and smiling warmly.

"Hey Kendall," James said "what's new?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Kendall said, suddenly very aware of the fact that James and Carlos could have very well been spending time together privately, and he could have caught them at a bad time.

"No, no," Carlos smiled, stroking his thumb over James' knuckles "we were just watching TV, what's up?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you guys could help me," he looked between his two best friends, they were the best people he could talk to about this; he loved his mother to death, but she wouldn't be able to help him here.

"Sure buddy, we'll do our best," James replied.

"What do you need?" Carlos asked.

"Well, uh, I want to propose to Logan," Kendall got out eventually, looking up into James and Carlos' faces uncertainly.

"Really?" James asked disbelievingly, looking to his boyfriend, who was unable to contain his excitement.

"Kendall that's amazing!" Carlos practically screamed.

"Thanks guys, I mean we've been dating for 4 years now, I really feel like we're ready, and 24's not too young right?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course it's not too young, Kendall, especially when it comes to you and Logan, I can't think of any two people more right for each other, except maybe me and Carlos." James smiled down at his boyfriend, kissing the top of the Latino's head as Carlos leaned into his embrace.

"OK," Kendall smiled, reassured "so how do you guys think I should do it?"

"Well, uh," Carlos mused as he and James stepped aside to let Kendall into their apartment, and the 3 men sat down on the couch "aren't you and Logan going on a date this weekend?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're going out for dinner, and then seeing the Wild play the Kings."

"OK," Carlos put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Ooh!" James burst out "What if you propose live on the big screen?"

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yeah! Carlos said enthusiastically "Make a big romantic gesture, he'll love it!"

"OK," Kendall smiled "I guess I'd better pick out a ring, huh?"

"Guess so," James smirked.

"Thanks guys," Kendall waved to his friends from the door before leaving them in peace.

By the time Kendall and Logan's date rolled around, the blonde's heart was aflutter with nerves, and the brunette was beginning to worry about him.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, reaching across the table to take his boyfriend's hand in his own "is everything OK?"

"What?" Kendall brought his eyes back to his boyfriend "Yeah, everything's fine, Logie bear,"

"You've been distracted all night, are you sure you're OK?" Logan pressed, looking into Kendall's moss green eyes anxiously.

"Yeah, Logan, it's nothing for you to worry about, OK? Everything's fine," Kendall reassured, his other hand reaching down to feel the small box in his pocket, taking great comfort in the small, square shaped bulge there.

Kendall couldn't help but notice the butterflies in his stomach as he and Logan made their way into the stadium and found their seats, and he couldn't help but be surprised at the fact that all he could think about was proposing to Logan; what if he said no? What if Kendall forgot the ring? What if he forgets what to say? Normally, Kendall would be torn between barracking for his home team and for Los Angeles, his new home, and it worried him slightly that he couldn't care less about who won this game, all he cared about was half time, and the big screen announcements that came with it.

"Wow!" Logan said breathlessly as the half time buzzer went off and he turned to Kendall "What a first half! How amazing was that?"

"Wh- oh yeah, amazing." Kendall smiled, keeping an eye on the big screen; his announcement was going to be the second, according to the man in publications he'd spoken to on the phone a few hours ago. Logan eyed his boyfriend carefully, and he was about to express his concerns when an announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Could everyone please turn their eyes to the big screen? Someone has a very special announcement to make," the audience turned to face the nearest big screen, where the words 'Julie, will you marry me?' were printed below a video stream picturing a man of around thirty, who was down on one knee, a ring box open towards a woman who was in her seat, her hands over her mouth as she nodded, tears springing to her eyes. The entire stadium erupted into applause as Kendall turned to face Logan, only to see him scoff.

"What's the matter?" Kendall asked, his heart doing a backflip: Logan scoffed! He wasn't supposed to scoff! He was supposed to find the gesture romantic and amazing, and Kendall would then propose himself, and Logan would put his hands over his mouth, just like that woman had, and he'd cry tears of joy!

"I just don't get why people would think that's a romantic proposal," Logan said, averting his eyes as the couple kissed "It's so public, like you're not going to invite that entire stadium to your wedding, are you? Proposals are supposed to be intimate, you want no one else but that other person to be in your life, you should show them that through a proposal. I just think that's making a big show out of it, you know? Like 'hey everyone, I'm engaged and you're not!', and I mean, what if she said no? It'd be so embarrassing!"

"Oh," Kendall said flatly "you have a point, one sec," he pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the stadium that he'd saved "hello? I'm Kendall Knight, yeah, that order I put through just then,"

"The proposal on the big screen?" the woman on the other end couldn't have been less interested if she tried.

"Yeah, I need you to cancel it," Kendall replied, hastening a glance to Logan, who was busy ordering drinks from the snack vendor.

"I'm sorry to hear that," /yeah right/ Kendall thought.

"Thanks," he said instead, and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked, handing Kendall a soft drink before taking a sip of his own.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Kendall assured.

"How'd it go?" Carlos asked eagerly the moment he picked up the phone.

"It didn't," said Kendall's voice, and Carlos sighed as James stood behind him by the phone, wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing his cheek.

"What happened, buddy?" Carlos asked; what could have possibly gone wrong? Carlos thought Kendall's proposal was perfect, since they both loved hockey so much.

"He thought it wasn't intimate, like people were putting on too much of a show, when a proposal is meant to be between two people," he could hear Kendall's voice breaking and his heart sunk; this had really wounded Kendall, and Carlos knew he had to get his best friend his confidence back; being rejected for a proposal was heartbreaking, not to mention downright embarrassing.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall," Carlos sighed "so, what's plan B?"

"Thanks, Carlos, but I really don't wanna talk about it any more," and with that, Kendall hung up.

"What happened?" James asked as Carlos put the phone down, and Carlos sighed.

"Logan shut his proposal down before he got to do it," he explained as the two walked over to sit on the couch "from what I can tell, he said that it wasn't an intimate thing, and he didn't like it when people made a big show about proposals, and so he couldn't do it,"

"Aw man," James sighed "I bet you he's shattered,"

"Yeah," Carlos was silent for a moment, biting his lip.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked, a small smile gracing his features.

"Well," Carlos began slowly "Logan didn't know Kendall was proposing, right?"

"Right," James said hesitantly.

"So, that means he could do it again, right?" Carlos said enthusiastically.

"Right!" James' face lit up "Carlos you're a genius! I knew there was a reason I dated you!" he pulled the smaller Latino into his arms, smiling as Carlos snuggled into his chest.

Kendall awoke out of a restless slumber to his mobile phone ringing, and he flung himself out of bed, snatching his phone off the bedside table and heading into the living room so as not to wake Logan.

"Hello?" he muttered sleepily.

"Kendall!" James yelled into his ear.

"What?" Kendall muttered "Aren't you gonna wake Carlos?"

"No, he's awake too!" James replied excitedly,

"What do you want James?" Kendall asked, yawning.

"We found another way for you to propose, if you're up for it!"

"No offense, James, but I don't know if I should do it again, maybe we're not ready," Kendall told him.

"What? No! You have to!" James insisted "You love him don't you?"

"Of course!" Kendall said, unsure of where James was going with this.

"Then you gotta keep trying! Kendall, you're the most confident person I know, you can't let one little setback stop you!"

"If I say yes, will you quit yelling in my ear?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" James yelled, louder than ever.

"Dude!" Kendall pulled the phone away from his ear as James' voice pierced the silence "OK, what's the plan?"

Logan awoke to the most delicious smell wafting under the bedroom door, and he inhaled deeply before getting up, stretching, and making his way out into the living room.

"Morning Logie Bear," Kendall said cheerfully, turning to face his boyfriend and pulling him into a tight embrace as the smaller man reached him.

"Morning," Logan mumbled "watcha making?"

"Omelets," Kendall said proudly; he was never one who could cook, and so he was lucky that, after the wanna be chef incident when Logan failed his MCAT, the genius had taken it upon himself to learn the craft. The one thing Kendall had learned to cook, however, was omelets, and he smiled as his boyfriend inhaled deeply, a blissful smile crossing his face.

"Smells amazing, Kendall," he said as Kendall served him up a place, before taking his own plate and sitting opposite him at the table. "So, what do we have planned for today?"

"Well," Kendall said "I thought we'd have a picnic lunch, maybe just chill in the park?"

"Sounds perfect," Logan smiled, standing up, taking his plate and putting it in the sink before coming to stand beside his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck, kissing his cheek.

It wasn't long before lunch time rolled around, and Kendall was putting the last touches on his picnic basket, touching the ring box in his pocket, double checking it was there before calling out to Logan.

"Come on Loges! Lunch time!" Logan entered the living room at that moment, wearing a white shirt and grey cardigan with jeans, and Kendall smiled as he noticed that he'd had spiked his hair with gel, and had put cologne on especially for their date. "You look too perfect," Kendall said, pulling the smaller man into a hug and kissing him gently.

"Really?" Logan asked, gazing up at Kendall.

"Would I lie to the man I love?" Kendall asked, making eyes at the smaller man as a blush came over his cheeks.

"No," Logan said in a small voice, nestling into Kendall's chest.

They had set up the picnic blanket before long, and were lying on it and gazing up at the cloudless blue sky.

"It seems to go on forever, doesn't it?" Logan marveled.

"Mm-hmm," Kendall mused, tightening his hold on Logan as the smaller man rested his head on the taller's chest "Hey, look!" he pointed up to the sky, where a small model plane was flying loops in the air, white plumes of smoke drawing a line behind it. All of a sudden, the little plane flew at full pelt to the left, then just as fast to the right, before crashing straight into the tree beside Kendall and Logan, and there was a great cry of "dang it!" before Carlos and James stumbled out of the bushes on the other side.

"Oh, hey guys!" James said awkwardly "We were just, uh-"

"I don't wanna know!" Logan smirked.

James and Carlos left Kendall and Logan to finish their picnic, and soon Kendall was knocking on James and Carlos' apartment door.

"Third time's the charm?" the blonde asked hopefully when James opened the door.

"Sure," James smiled, letting Kendall in, where he saw Carlos watching a movie on the couch.

"Hey!" Carlos called, not removing his eyes from the TV.

"Hey, Carlos," Kendall smiled "what's he watching?" he asked James in a low voice, who shrugged.

"Some romantic movie, I was channel surfing, then I went to the bathroom, and now he won't let me change the channel till it's finished," James explained, smirking.

"I gotta find out if they get married!" Carlos told them excitedly.

"Well, you could always come back to reality and find out if your best friends are going to get married," James raised an eyebrow as Carlos held up a finger and turned his attention back to the television, where a woman had just poked her fork into a piece of chocolate cake, and pulled it out, gasping and putting her hand over her mouth as she discovered a diamond encrusted engagement ring on the end.

"Aww!" Carlos let out as the man got down on one knee.

"He's hopeless," Kendall smirked, and James nodded,

"I never knew he was a romantic, until we went on our first date, and he held all the doors open for me, and bought me a single red rose."

"That's sweet," Kendall said distractedly.

"Uh, Kendall?" James waved a hand in front of his friend's face, and the blonde blinked,

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha thinking about, buddy?" James asked as he watched Kendall staring at the TV, almost as if entranced as the man cleaned the ring and slid it onto the woman's finger.

"I could put it in his dessert!" he burst out suddenly, and both James and Carlos turned to him.

"You idiot!" Carlos said, turning off his movie "Why didn't you think of that before?"

"I don't know!" Kendall laughed at his own stupidity.

"Dude!" James told him "Go book a restaurant! We'll deal with Logan!" the two boyfriends were practically pushing Kendall out the door, and before long he was on his way to the restaurant.

Around an hour later, Logan and Kendall were at the Chez Fancé, and had just finished their main meals.

"So," Logan asked Kendall as the waiter noted their dessert orders and took their dinner plates "why all these dates?"

"Hmm?" Kendall asked, looking up from where he had been stirring his drink with the straw.

"Why am I being so spoiled all of a sudden? Have you done something bad you're not telling me about?"

"What? No," Kendall smiled "nothing like that. Don't worry," he said, taking a look over his boyfriend's shoulder, where the waiter was bringing their two slices of chocolate cake "you'll see," Kendall thanked the waiter, and watched excitedly as Logan stuck his fork into the dessert, his heart sinking slightly when he ate the mouthful of cake; it must have been buried deeper than he thought. Kendall shrugged it off as he stuck his fork into his own piece of cake, groaning as he heard a metallic click, and pulled his fork out, "Unbelievable!"

"Uh, Kendall?" Logan asked, not taking his eyes off the gold ring that was sitting on the end of the blonde's fork "What's this?"

"Ugh, I'm sorry Logan," Kendall sighed "I wanted to do something big for this, but everything keeps getting screwed up," he avoided Logan's eyes as he cleaned the ring off, and looked down at it wistfully.

"Oh Kendall," Logan said gently "you were going to-?" Kendall finally met his eyes and nodded "Ken, it doesn't matter to me where you do it, or even how, OK? What matters is that it's true, and you really do want to marry me," Logan put his hand out to hold Kendall's, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Really?" Logan couldn't help but smile at the hopeful look on the blonde's face, and the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Really," the genius said gently "honestly, Kendall, it wouldn't matter whether you made an extravagant gesture, or whether you did absolutely nothing, I love you more than anything, nothing's going to change that," Kendall's face lit up,

"Really?" Logan chuckled,

"Yes, Kendall, really, you just don't believe me, do you?"

"No I do, it's just-" Kendall took a deep breath, standing up and approaching Logan where he sat.

"I'm so glad to hear that you love me, because I love you too, more than anything, and I guess I've been trying to show you that all week, but nothing seems to be going right. I had these big romantic gestures planned for the way I'd do this, because you deserve so much, Logan, and I want more than anything to be the one to give it to you, but hearing you say that you love me no matter what has taught me that it doesn't matter how I do it, or where, what matters is that what I say is true, and I can't think of anything truer than the way I feel about you," Logan let out the smallest of teary chuckles as Kendall got down onto his knee, presenting the ring to the genius "I remember the very first time we met, way back in third grade when the jocks were picking on you because of your glasses, I remember the way you looked at me when I beat them senseless for making you cry, like you were half disappointed, but more than grateful," Logan let out a watery chuckle, remembering the way he'd watched in awe as Kendall fought off the bigger boys, but clicking his tongue at his rashness "and I remember thinking at that moment, that I needed you in my life, you may have thought you needed me, Logan, but I need you so much more. I need you to calm me down when everything gets too much, to listen to me when all I want to do is talk about whatever is clouding my mind, or even to make sure I didn't flunk out of high school," Logan let out another watery chuckle, and a smile graced Kendall's features "Logan, you're my rock, my strength, even sometimes my brain; you're the love of my life, but most importantly my best friend, and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I know I'm being incredibly selfish in saying all this, but love makes you do the weirdest things, and I love you Hortense Logan Mitchell, I love you more than you could ever know, I can't remember a time when you were around that I wasn't so giddily happy that I thought I was in a dream, and if you'll let me, I'll spend every waking hour I have with you trying to make you feel the same way." a small squeak left Logan's lips as a tear trickled down his cheek "So, Logan Mitchell, my best friend, my one true love, will you marry me?" the tears continued to fall down Logan's cheeks as he nodded vigorously, trying to blink them away.

"Yeah- yes! Yes!" it came out as more of a sob than a word, but Kendall knew, and his heart soared as he sat up a little higher so that he could place the ring onto Logan's finger, and finally catch him in a heart stopping kiss that had the restaurant erupting in joyous applause. "God, I love you," Logan whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you too," Kendall replied gently "more than anything in this world."

"Even more than hockey?" Logan asked, another tear rolling down his cheek. Kendall wiped it gently with the pad of his thumb.

"Even more than hockey,"


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is just a little epilogue that I didn't want to tack onto the end of the oneshot, hope you enjoy!**

 _Epilogue (12 months later):_

Kendall could feel his legs shaking as he stood at the altar, and he turned to James, who stood behind him,

"James?" he asked his best man.

"Yeah?" James asked "Are you OK? You look really nervous, you're not getting cold feet or anything, are you?"

"No, no, I'm just really worried; I want this to be perfect, you know? Like what if I forget the vows or something?" Kendall nervously straightened his black tie, looking out at the audience, who were chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Dude, it's going to be OK, you won't forget the vows, and even if you do, you have a way with words, as soon as you see Logan, you'll know what to say," James gave Kendall an encouraging pat on the back as the blonde turned to face forward, and as the music began to play; while Logan wasn't going to put on a dress and carry a bouquet, he wanted the wedding to be traditional, with the walk down the aisle, and the giving away, so all heads turned to the end of the room as Logan entered, wearing a white tuxedo and walking slowly down the aisle, arm in arm with his mother; Logan's dad had passed just after he moved to Minnesota, and it killed Logan that he couldn't be there with him. Mrs Mitchell and Logan stopped just beside the edge of the front pew of the church, and she gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek and an encouraging smile in Kendall's direction before taking her seat beside Mrs Knight as Logan stood opposite Kendall.

"You look amazing," Kendall whispered as the minister shuffled his paperwork.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Logan smirked.

"Are we ready?" the elderly minister asked kindly, and both men nodded, taking each others hands "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the love and companionship between these two men, and to rejoice with them as they are joined in holy matrimony, I believe you have your vows?" Logan nodded, retrieving the paper from his pocket and unfolding it.

"I knew I'd have to write this down," Logan began to read "because I knew that as soon as I got up here," he looked up "and as soon as I looked into your eyes, I'd be lost;" he paused as Kendall let out the smallest of chuckles "I'd get caught up in those beautiful green eyes that I first fell in love with, and that still manage to take my breath away today. I don't know how," Logan directed his next sentence to the audience "and for those of you who know me, you'll know that there isn't much that I don't know," his voice softened as he turned back to Kendall, who had tears pricking at his eyes "but somehow you still manage to surprise me, Kendall, in all the years that we've known each other, you still manage to take my breath away, you somehow manage to make me fall head over heels in love with you all over again every day, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life, making you feel the same," Kendall let out a small chuckle, beaming as Logan put the paper back into his pocket.

"I hate to say this, but James was right; I don't need this useless vow that I wrote down," he pulled out the piece of paper that was in his pocket, holding it up before tearing it in half and handing the two pieces to Carlos, who stood beside James "you know I'm not good at writing sappy love poems or anything Logan, that's your thing, but what I am good at is speeches." Logan let out the smallest of chuckles as Kendall pressed on "when I first proposed to you, I told you that I loved you more than anything in the world, and that I would spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the high that I do every time I see you. I haven't forgotten that vow, Logan, you've taught me so much over the years, and now I can finally say lesson learned; when I proposed to you, you told me that it didn't matter how I did it, or what I said, because you love me no matter what, so I'm afraid I didn't have a huge vow written out that was amazing as yours, but you taught me that it doesn't matter, what matters is that I love you unconditionally, and that couldn't be more true right now Logan, I can see you smiling that adorable smile that makes my heart do backflips, and I promise that I'm going to spend every waking moment we have together making you smile like that, making you feel the way I do, because I love you more than anything, Logan Mitchell, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with the man I love." Kendall beamed as tears rolled down Logan's cheeks, and he gave a watery smile before the minister took over,

"Well, if anyone should have any objections as to why these two should not be allowed to spend their lives together, speak now or forever hold your peace. No?" the elderly minister looked around at the congregation, smiling "Wonderful, then I now pronounce the two of you husband and, well, husband!" the minister gave a good hearted chuckle, beaming at the couple before him "You may kiss!" Kendall smirked as he pulled Logan towards him, their lips meeting ever so gently as the church applauded.

"So," Logan said as they pulled apart and the congregation stood and began talking "Logan Knight," he smiled "what do you think?"

"I love it," Kendall smiled, pulling his new husband into a warm embrace "and I love you," he pressed a quick kiss to the top of Logan's head before letting him go and turning around as James and Carlos patted them both on the back.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Carlos cried excitedly, pulling the two of them into a hug.

"Good things come to those who wait," James said as he hugged Kendall "congrats bud, this is amazing,"

"Thanks James," Kendall blushed as Logan looked over at him from where Carlos had pulled him aside and was excitedly rambling to him "and amazing things come to those who wait," he said as he gave the other man the smallest of waves, smiling as Logan returned the gesture.

Soon, everyone was out into the foyer, the band had struck up a gentle slow song, and Mrs Knight was speaking into the microphone,

"It's time for the newlyweds' first dance!" Kendall reached out to take Logan's hand, leading him into the middle of the foyer and wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, and Logan wrapped his around Kendall's neck.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look?" Kendall asked as the two slow danced.

"Maybe, but you can tell me again," Logan smirked, and Kendall placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Gladly," he said gently "Logan Knight, you look absolutely wonderful,"

"You look more wonderful," Logan said, resting his head on Kendall's chest as the rest of the guests joined in the dance.

"I love weddings," James said to Carlos as they stood against a wall, watching the guests slow dancing.

"Me too," the smaller man said, lacing his fingers with James' and laying his head on the his chest as James' heart skipped a beat. As soon as the next song finished, James politely excused himself from his boyfriend and made his way through the crowd to where Kendall was filling himself a wine glass.

"Hey," James said, making Kendall jump slightly.

"Dude, don't do that! Do you know what Logan would do to me if I spilled something on this tux?"

"Sorry," James said hastily "listen Kendall, I was just talking to Carlos, and I need your help with something."

 **A/N: So there you go guys, what did you think? I actually love this story so much, I'm such a hopeless romantic so I find this so adorable! Thanks again for your patience guys, and I'll see you soon!**


End file.
